phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
|image = |gender = Female |age = 16 |height = Less than Heinz Doofenshmirtz |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |born = June 15 (year unknown) |profession = Student (on vacation) |parents = Heinz Doofenshmirtz(father) Charlene Doofenshmirtz (mother) |other1 = Roger Doofenshmirtz |other2 = Johnny |other_1 = Uncle |other_2 = Crushes |first = "The Magnificent Few" |voice = Olivia Olson }} Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson) is the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She was born on June 15th, 1992 (since it says she's 16) (Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together) Personality Vanessa is very sarcastic and generally acts like a normal teenager. She cares about her reputation when her clothing gets switched with Candace's in "Hail Doofania!". Vanessa has always hung out with the "goth" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her group of friends ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). Relationships Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vanessa does not approve of her father's evil schemes, but she reluctantly helps him anyway. She generally watches on when Perry the Platypus escapes and doesn't do anything to stop him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is under the impression that she has an interest in the "family business". When Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant" to Perry, Vanessa throws on earbuds to listen to her iPod, ignoring them both. Towards the end of the episode, she isn't impressed that her father installed a self-destruct button on his latest contraption. She declares, "I am so out of here, this is the worst 'bring your daughter to work day' ever!" (the first actual indication of their relationship). Vanessa is familiar with technology, as she is able to use the escape pod to flee from her father's evil hideout. ("The Magnificent Few") As seen in I Scream,You Scream and Hail Doofania!, Vanessa is determined to prove that he is evil. She is also embarrassed when Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws her a childish birthday party and invites all of her friends without her permission. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). Despite her annoyance towards her father, Vanessa does seem to appreciate what he does for her. Also, in a rare moment of kindness, she is seen cheering for him during the kickball game in "Thaddeus and Thor," though she admitted to the person next to her that she didn't actually think he would succeed. Roger Doofenshmirtz Unlike her dad, she actually likes her "Uncle Roger". ("Tree to Get Ready") Charlene Doofenshmirtz Vanessa is constantly trying to prove to her mother that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is evil. Charlene dismisses Vanessa, usually by reassuring her that no one's evil. It appears that she spends more time with Charlene since Vanessa is not featured in many episodes. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!"). Johnny Johnny is a boy that Vanessa has a crush on. It is unknown if they are dating. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Lacey Lacey is a friend that Vanessa talks on the phone with while she is wearing Candace's clothes . Although not stated, she might be a goth version of Stacy based on how Vanessa talked with her that day Perry the Platypus Vanessa displays mixed reactions towards Perry, ranging from indifference to thanking him for helping her father decorate her birthday party. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). She does not, however, consider him to be her "nemesis," though her father seems to think she does or should. Candace Flynn Vanessa and Candace are acquaintances at best. However, the two have only seen each other in the episodes "S'Winter" and "Hail Doofania!". Even though they both appeared in the song Busted, they did not meet each other during the episode itself. ("I Scream, You Scream") . However, she does seem to have a personality similar to Candace as coincidentally she is trying to bust her Dad for being evil as Candace is trying to bust Phineas & Ferb. Ferb Fletcher Vanessa has little knowledge of Ferb. She distracted him when they were both picking up blueprints. Ferb's crush on her has been shown occasionally since. ("I Scream, You Scream") In their second encounter, Ferb is driving Meap's intergalactic spaceship, and backs up a bit to flirt with her. Vanessa looks impressed, suggesting that she may be feeling affection for Ferb as well. ("The Chronicles of Meap") In their third encounter she not only finds out Ferb's name, he also saves her from an out-of-control lawn mower and helps her get Pizzazium Infinionite, a rare element, to her dad. This prompts her to give him a thank-you kiss on the cheek afterward. ("Vanessessary Roughness") Appearances and References *The Magnificent Few (Cameo) *I Scream, You Scream *S'Winter (Cameo) *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Tree to Get Ready *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. (Mention) *Hail Doofania! *The Chronicles of Meap (Cameo) *Thaddeus and Thor (Speaking Cameo) *That Sinking Feeling (Speaking Cameo) *Vanessassary Roughness Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Teens Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz